A Misfortune In Tokyo
by Vorse-Alienite
Summary: A short 10 - 15 chapter long story about some of my favourite youtubers getting trapped in a blummin zombie apocolypse :'  great!
1. Chapter 1

Anyway, I don't own cod, I dear to god wish I did, so and so. I enjoyed the Nazi zombies mdoe so much that I decided to make a three to five part long series starring my favourite characters off YouTube Kootra, UberHaxorNova, Gassy Mexican and Paintball kitty

In a world, where various machinimators discuss what they want. Where a retarded old man occasionally joins them in their quest. Where the listener virtually has no say in what they talk about. One clan will defy all odds and bore their audience to the brink of insanity! This is creature talk... Live from Tokyo Jenna radio *power cuts off*.

"ok, what the hell just happened?" screamed kootra.

"well my good friend, the power cut off..." replied Gassy in a sarcastic manner

"i know that dickhead!... seriously what the brown!" kootra walked his way over to the door where he had last seen the two people that were directing the broadcast.

"holy shit!, guys we got a problem" yelped kootra

"what, it's just a power cut, it can't be that bad" replied Nova, kootra runs back into the room leaping to the ground "what's up with you creature!" said gassy in a joking manner. "that's whats fucking up gassy!" pointing his finger towards the two, now undead, live broadcast directors, one of them proceeded to swing his hands at kitty, "holy shit!, get the fuck away from me!" she screamed as she smacked one of them over the head with a fire extinguisher from the wall. nova proceeded to shout "this shit just got real guys..." he opened the box in front of him to find four conveniently placed pistols he threw them across the room until they all had one, Gassy shot both of the zombies in the head as they went to hit kootra "Nova's right, this shit did just get real... the creatures just hit the undead creatures".

And so our story begins, four creatures, and a shit load of undead, will they survive? Only time will tell... welcome to a misfortune in Tokyo.


	2. Chapter 2

**A misfortune in Tokyo **

Part 2 - an unexpected guest

"Ok... so what the hell do we do now!" screamed Nova at the rest of the gang

"Stay here and hold out I guess" replied Gassy calmly.

"NO! We'll get eaten alive if we stay here, my thoughts are we hit the stairs to the roof, that way we can hold out for a rescue from this place... anybody against my plan?" said kitty

"No, if we go up there they'll already have the stairs taken; we'll get ripped to shreds"

"actually, kitty's right, if we head up the stairs we'll be fine, the door were blocking now is the only way up to the roof, so were good" shouted kootra at nova.

"Fine, we'll go there, but just remember this, I'm only going with you because I don't want to be alone, and I hate the plan!"

All of a sudden, the window to the right of the grey walled room smashed open to reveal half a face covered with blood and one bright yellow eye and it started to pull itself through the window, quick as a flash the gang pulled out there guns but before they even had chance it caught kootras arm and started pulling him towards the window, within a split second Gassy and nova shot a bullet each into the zombies chest, the zombies grip had not been broken, just a bit of bloodshed, at this point kootra was half through the window when kitty shouted "MOVE YOUR ASSES BOYS!" as she blasted the zombie in the face sending it pummelling down the 50ft drop to the floor. As the splat of the zombie hitting the ground brought the gang back to attention they then realised that kootra was still hanging out the window, gassy and nova each grabbed an arm and pulled him back in through the window.

"FUCK! I don't care what anybody says right now, we're following kittys plan! Lets freaking move!" Kootra screamed

"Jesus Christ! Calm down man!" yelled nova back at him

"Calm down!, I just nearly had the brown ripped out of me!, now shut your mouth and let's move!" screamed kootra, gassy picked them both up while they were arguing and threw them through the opposite door leading to the stairs "boys, shut up now, we've got zombies to deal with, start heading up, keep your hands on your guns... alright!" Shouted Gassy

"Ok, sorry Jordan, we need to move... wait, what? Aren't you guys coming?" said nova in shock

"Of course we are numb nuts, we need a few more minutes to barricade the" Before kitty could even finish her sentence zombies burst through the door that they were about to barricade "Fucking move!" screamed kitty at gassy and nova as they ran away from the zombies, gassy turning around just before shutting the next door to let off a quick shot at one of the zombies knocking it dead to the floor, he pulled the door closed, locked it to hold the zombies back.

"Now, we need to move move before we become zombie stew!" screamed kitty at nova and gassy, running up the iron barred stairs were cold, the stairs were surrounded by concrete walls leading up, as nova looked up he could see Kootra, but there was someone else, that was when he realised "HELP!" screeched kootra to the others, just as the others reached the top of the stairs kootras' leg was yanked away from novas hand and the door in front of them slammed shut. "NO!" screamed kitty and gassy and nova all furiously hitting the door and yanking it attempting to open it to chase after whatever it was that took kootra, but unfortunately it soon became apparent the door wasn't opening, Kitty sat down on the cold stairs with her head in her palms "what are we going to do?" sobbed kitty, Nova grabbed her hand and pulled her off the stairs, Heroically nova replied with shotgun in hand "We're going to get our brown back!" and cocked the shotgun and blasted the door off its hinges. He ran up the next stairs quick as a flash with gassy and kitty following just behind his footsteps.


	3. Chapter 3

A Misfortune in Tokyo part 3…

"Nova, do you have any idea what you're getting us into right now? We should be running away from them, not into them!" Yelled kitty panting as she sped up the stairs not far behind Gassy and Nova. Stopping in his paths after hearing Kitty yelling, bringing them to a halt "what the hell are you doing idiot, they're still moving after us!" screamed Gassy.

"Why are we running this way? What? You told us to run this way… and if you mean why are we going to get Kootra? That's because he's our friend, I don't care how little you know him, and we're going after him! Now come on, we need to move else we'll be turned into zombie fries before we even get a chance to scream". As Nova finished his sentence he turned around without letting Kitty give an apology, they continued to follow the trail of blood footprints up the stairs to the roof, as they ran past each door their pants became much, much louder, as they came to floor seven they passed a door that was being held open by a metal mallet with a wooden handle. The metal was painted red but the red had seemed to have been scratched off in the form of a hand print Nova lifted it up and turned to Gassy and Kitty, "this can't be good, we've got to go this way to get to the next set of stairs to the roof" Gassy pulled the mallet up from the floor and held the door open turning to Nova and Kitty "what choice do we have?... come on, let's just go okay?" as Nova slid through the gap being held open by Gassy, Gassy realised Kitty had sat down on the stairs, he turned to Nova "Go, I'll stay with her, we'll follow you up… take this" he said as he lifted out of his jean pocket what looked to be a simple magnum.

"What's this?" asked Nova.

Gassy pushed it into Nova's hand and said "go, you'll know when the times right!"

Nova took the gun and made his way up leaving Gassy and Kitty to watch the door slowly slide itself closed.

"What's up Kit?"

"I can't do this; I'd rather die here than have to go through this!" Screeched Kitty.

"Shut up! Okay I know it's going to be hard, but what choice do we have, No one's gonna get out of here alive if we don't stick together, that means no one is getting left behind.

You gotta just trust me on this alr..." Before Gassy had chance to finish his sentence over the side of the hospital like stairs rail leaped a zombie, half-jawed, one armed and blood gushing from all over, especially from the armless shoulder. Rapidly screeching and yelping the zombie continued to walk towards them. As Gassy and Kitty hurried to their feet Gassy tripped and was left laying helpless in front of the horrifying blood gruelling creature, Kitty edged herself backwards almost tripping but bringing herself to notice the mallet from before… she silently lifted it up from the floor and pounced in front of Gassy, Smacking the beast head on with the lump of metal taking its head straight off, as blood spurted onto her clothing, she turned her back to give Gassy a hand up, the headless armless body using its last seconds of monstrous life to grip Kitty and leap down the stairs with her. "Kitty! No!, get the fuck back here now!" as Gassy leapt to his feet revealing the shotgun from his back he leaped over the stairs to face the number six sign, and also to be greeted by the horde that was this nightmare, Gassy knew it was too late, there was nothing he could do… he quickly blasted the front two zombies in the leg with the double barrelled gun to then turn and run as the rest of the horde clambered over the two downed zombies… he threw the door open running up to the next set of stairs. A zombie came round the corner of the rails next to the floor 8 sign, he blasted it in the eye allowing a lump of meat to fly out as he flung the zombie down the rails behind him "Not today fuckers!" he screamed as he continued up the stairs…

Sorry for the long absence to anyone following this story, hope you enjoyed this chapter, will update ASAP. :D


End file.
